


Fucking 2020 Strikes Again

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [56]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: COVID-19, Catalina gets stuck in Spain, Cussing, F/F, and Jane is not happy, at all, breakdowns, can I get an amen, we hate 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Catalina goes to Spain.Covid happens.Gets stuck in SpainJane is sad8 months laterNothing has changed
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/ Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Fucking 2020 Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vancssa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancssa/gifts).



> prompt by vancssa

You see, Jane was a simple woman.

Let her go out.

And let her have Catalina with her.

That was all she wanted.

Catalina had left to go visit Spain, it was only supposed to be for a week.

But  _ ha ha _ , fucking 2020 decided to make it’s  _ grand  _ appearance with corona, so now she had to deal with that shit.

And oh yeah, now her Lina wasn’t allowed to come back.

  
And Jane wasn’t allowed to go outside.

Two things, the only two things she wanted, that she cared about, were taken away from her.

_________________

Catalina called her every day, and talked for as long as she could.

And honestly those were the highlights of Jane’s day.

Being stuck inside would be bearable if Catalina were there to keep her company, but again she can’t because she’s in Spain.

For seemingly  _ forever _ .

Oh, Catalina’s calling.

“Hey.”

  
“Hey.”

The screen lagged for a second, reminding Jane that no, Catalina was not there.

“So how’s your day so far?” she asked.

  
“Boring as  _ fuck _ , we can’t  _ leave _ , and  _ you  _ aren’t here, and Anne is for some reason  _ not  _ causing trouble, Cathy is  _ co-operating _ suddenly, Kat hasn’t had a  _ nightmare _ , and Anna is  _ Anna _ .” Jane replied sourly.”

Catalina laughed, making Jane smile. Her laugh was the most beautiful laugh in the entire city, county, state, country, continent, world, galaxy,  _ universe _ .

“How’s your day?”

“Ugh! At least you have the queens, I’m all by myself. And sleep deprived.”

  
“Why aren’t you sleeping? You have literally all day.”

“I can’t sleep without you to hold.” Catalina replied breezily, as if she didn’t know that would fluster Jane.

Which it did.

“And I miss you, and your  _ adorable  _ habit of blushing everytime i compliment you.”

Jane blushed.

  
“ _ That _ ! I miss that.” Catalina said with a pout.

“I miss your kisses.” Jane said quietly.

Catalina went quiet too, “Well not to fear, this can’t last forever and when I get back I’m going to smother you in kisses and affection.” she vowed.

Jane giggled, “Looking forward to it.” she replied with a grin.

Catalina grinned back, and for a moment, everything was alright.

___________________

Jane almost kills someone when they ask if she’s single, and it’s been so long since she’s seen Catalina that Cathy (without thinking) says yes.

(Correction she almost poisons  _ Cathy’s  _ food until she immediately took it back and begged Jane to not tell her godmother that she accidentally tried to get Jane a date.)

(She told her anyway.)

_ (Catalina was furious.) _

Jane spends every waking second talking, texting, anything with Catalina that she can. But still when she has to hang up, Jane is sad all over again without her love with her.

________________________

Jane has a full blown  _ breakdown  _ two months later when the internet goes out and she  _ can’t  _ call Catalina.

She’s sobbing  _ uncontrollably  _ with Kat trying to comfort her and Anne having a breakdown as well because everybody knows that when one unstable person sees another breakdown they have to as well.

That’s just a rule.

Spoiler alert, Jane is not going to stop crying until she can call Catalina.

Kat seems to realize this and decides to hold her, and make her feel better, as much as she possibly can until the internet comes back.

When it does, Jane makes a beeline for her computer and immediately calls Catalina. She picks up, having been asleep, groggily and asks  _ why the hell _ Jane is so late calling before realizing that she’s very clearly sobbing.

________________________

It’s a miracle when (four entire months later, making it eight in total without the love of her life, it’s official, she fucking  _ hates  _ 2020) London is taken out of lock-down and a showing of SiX is scheduled.

_ Spain  _ is not so lucky.

_________________________

Psh, no, Jane would never go to Catalina’s room, sleep in her bed, wear her clothes, and cry because she can’t see her because she’s in Spain, because of corona, because 2020 strikes again.

Jane is sad.

Which means Catalina is sad.

Which means Cathy is sad.

Which means Anne is sad.

Which means Anna is sad.

Which means Kat is sad.

Which means the entire queendom is sad.

Which means everyone is sad because in a true musical theatre fan way they force that emotion onto everyone else.

So everyone is sad because Jane can’t see Catalina.

________________________________

It’s SiX’s opening day, and Catalina is still in Spain, so Jane is having a not great day because Catalina is supposed to be there with them, because it isn’t the same without her, and she doesn’t  _ hate  _ Jaye’ J it’s just that she’s her alternative and it felt like she was  _ replacing  _ her.

Jane performs, and her crying during Heart of Stone is just a  _ little more real _ , and she’s pretty much crying the entire show, barely hiding it.

When they get through the show, and are in their dressing rooms before stage-door Jane decides that enough is enough, time to cry your eyes out, redo your make-up, go back outside, and pretend like you aren’t super depressed.

So she does exactly that.

Except for some reason she only gets to do step one because while crying she feels a tap on her shoulder, (and she low-key almost shouts at them to _ fuck off) _ , and she turns to see who it is.

It’s Catalina.

Oh  _ fuck _ , Jane is now hallucinating her girlfriend, that’s great, really great mental state you’re in Jane.

Jane stares at her, before realizing she isn’t hallucinating, and that really is her girlfriend, and she probably needs to say something before Catalina thinks she isn’t happy to see her.

“ _ Ca _ \-  _ Catalina _ ?”

“Yeah gorgeous, I’m here, sorry I’m late, corona’s a  _ bitch _ .”

Jane dives for her, jumping  _ over _ the back of the couch, and into her arms with a sigh of relief as they enclose around her comfortingly.

“You’re here.”

“Yep, and  _ clearly  _ I’m never going back to Spain, because I ain’t risking  _ that  _ shit again.”

Jane laughed before Catalina started to pepper kisses on her face.

“I promised you I’d smother you in affection and kisses when I got back.” She said before continuing to kiss Jane senseless.

_ Her Catalina was back. _

________________________

When they get home (Jane and Catalina plastered to each other the entire time, refusing to let go for a moment which proved challenging when faced with getting in the car) Catalina carries Jane up the stairs into their room.

Catalina snuggles with Jane, and Jane isn’t complaining one bit, because  _ her  _ Catalina was home, in person, not dead, not in Spain, but there, holding Jane very tightly.

“Hey gorgeous?”

“Yeah baby?”

Catalina kisses Jane’s head.

“I really missed you, and being so far away made me think……”

“About?”

Jane asked snuggling closer, only to widen her eyes in surprise. 

And 2020 strikes again.

_ “Marry me.” _


End file.
